Once Upon A Dragon Rider
by mike2324232
Summary: This is my first attempt at a cross over story between two things that i believe would go well together. Slight OOC for some of the characters set during season 2 when snow and Emma are trapped in the enchanted forest. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Dimensional rift

**Chapter 1: Dimensional rift**

Hiccup and toothless were riding around the island of berk, closely followed by Astrid and Stormfly, they thought this would be a normal day of flying around, and having fun. It has only been a year since the defeat of the red death by Hiccup and Toothless, and things were starting to become normal, well normal for having dragons being constantly on berk now. It was all going perfectly until dragons were banned again from berk; Hiccup knew this was coming since mildew had framed the dragons for a string of bad luck around the village. Hiccup and Astrid were hiding Toothless and Stormfly so that they could not be taken away. Then they came to something quite strange, they found a giant glowing doorway that seemed to lead nowhere, Hiccup heard sounds behind them and decided to fly through the strange doorway without thinking about what it could be. Astrid followed right behind him, he knew that once they came out on the other side they would not be on berk anymore; little did they know they would end up in the last place they wanted to be. They came tumbling out of the doorway, they landed on a black hard surface in the middle of a forest, and they could hear a sound coming toward them. It had giant lights and it blinded them, before they could react Toothless fired a plasma blast, and the truck's wheels were destroyed. Hiccup examined the sign that appeared to be nearby, it read _Welcome to Storybrook_.

"Hiccup? Where are we?" Astrid asked as she regained conciseness.

"Someplace called Storybrook." Hiccup replied.

"Any idea where that is."

"Not a clue," Hiccup paused, "But I think we may have made enemies of the locals."

Hiccup pointed to the truck that Toothless had destroyed the wheels of.

"What do we do now?" Astrid asked.

"We help the people inside, and then we find out more about where we are." He replied.

Hiccup and Astrid bent down and examined the wreckage, it wasn't as bad as it seemed, it had just fallen over. No serious damage had been sustained. Hiccup grabbed a knife from his satchel, and pried the door open. He and Astrid pulled the two people from the car, they were about the size of the two teens but they also seemed to be adults. Hiccup decided that it was best they not be there when they woke up. Hiccup got back on Toothless, and they took off. From the air Hiccup could see quite a lot of the town, he could see very tall building. From the such large advances in technology Hiccup could only assume that they had landed in the future. Hiccup and Astrid proceeded to land their dragons in the woods, and make a camp there. That was where they were going to live for a while. After they had set up camp Hiccup believed they were safe for the moment, but little did they know someone was watching, someone who's curiosity could reveal their secret to the whole town.


	2. Chapter 2: Observations

**Chapter 2: Observations**

Henry knew he wasn't exactly ordinary, but he also knew he wasn't exactly special either. He saw two kids, roughly a year or so older then him, land dragons in the woods. He didn't know who they were or why they had landed, but what he did know was that they had not been here before, and they obviously had traveled using some kind of dimension travel, which was exactly what Henry needed to get to his mom. He decided that he would go up to the two new comers and find out exactly who they were and what they wanted. He was about to go up to them when he looked more closely at the boy and the dragon he was the rider of. The first thing he noticed was that he was missing his left foot; the second thing he noticed was that the dragon was missing its left tail wing. Both had some kind of mechanical replacement for what they were missing. He decided to ask questions first, and tell someone else later. Henry got up from his hiding place and walked over to the two teens. As he did, the two teens spotted him, and ran for their weapons. Henry put his hands up, and walked calmly over to them.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Henry, Henry Mills." Henry replied.

"Nice to meet you Henry, I'm Hiccup." Hiccup said, putting down his dagger and calming toothless.

"I'm Astrid." Astrid said after exchanging a glance with Hiccup.

"Now why were you watching us?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I wanted to ask you something." Henry replied.

"And that question is?" Hiccup asked.

"How did you get here? You obviously used some kind of magic." Henry said.

"We flew through a magical gateway, I didn't summon it, why are you looking for a magic portal?" Hiccup said.

"My mom and grandmother are stuck in another realm and I was hoping to find a way to get to them." Henry replied.

"Sorry, I can't help you." Hiccup said.

"Well I should probably be getting back to my grandfather." Henry said.

"Alright then." Hiccup said.

Suddenly there was a loud boom in the town, Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons. And Henry ran into town. There in the center of the town was a giant dragon. It had blue scales, wings on its back, and it looked as if it was death itself. Hiccup recognized it as a blue version of the red death. Hiccup realized that they were the best chance to save the town. He flew towards the beast, lured it into the sky, and took it down the same way he did the red death, but unlike defeating that one he did not lose his leg to the beast. He then proceeded to throw the entire town off his tail by flying above the clouds, and then he landed back at camp and met up with Astrid.

"Well what now? They are going to be looking for us." Astrid said.

"But they do not know what we look like, so we just need to hide out for a little while." Hiccup replied.

"Well we are going to need supplies, and lets hope that Henry doesn't reveal our location to any of the others."

"And if he does?"

"Then we are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"Right, I say we move camp so even if Henry tells them where we are they won't find us."

"Alright, I suppose that's a good idea."


End file.
